Firearm extractors are used to remove bullet casings from the chamber of firearms. An extractor engages a rim or extractor groove of a bullet casing, and, during a cocking or recoil action of a firearm bolt or slide, pulls an empty casing from the firearm's chamber in preparation for loading a subsequent cartridge.